Eternal Damnation
by PandoraDarlings
Summary: What happens when Loki meets an immortal, one who isn't scared to give what she gets? Set during the avengers movie Oc x Loxi
1. Hunter becomes the hunted

**Hello Darlings~**

**So I'm going through a Loki phase and came up with an idea for a story i just had to write xD**

**So here it is!**

**Also i have chosen Kayla Ewell to 'play' my OC character Evelyn Keller**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Tonight was much like another night; I get up, get dressed, leave the house and go in search of food. However tonight destiny had a different plan a different journey for me to take.

This time the hunter became the hunted.

Being a Friday night all the young people where out getting drunk having the time of their lives, little did they know there was a predator on the prowl. I smirk thinking of the people I will meet and eventually drain their life source. You see one can call me inhuman (which is quite funny seeing as I'm no longer human) a monster to be exact but it where these humans that made me, actually no they molded me this way.

Every weekend a different bar or club, see I cant get sloppy or people will soon catch on and I really cannot be doing with that- I prefer my privacy thank you very much. So tonight I ended up a few towns over from where my apartment is. Confidently I walk up to the line that is forming outside the nightclub my heels clicking on the pavement as I do so. I roll my eyes at the name MYSTIC flashing in big red neon lights just above the door, Well who was I to blame this was one of the tackiest clubs there is and it has the perfect name to match.

Patience, patience is the key to my success always has been always will be. This golden rule took me quite a few years to master but I'm so glad that I did, it has saved me quite a few times but I digress. I soon approach the front of the line and flash my ID before putting it back in my black distressed jeans.

The doors open and a wave of techno music hits me as I descend the stairs. Sighing 'What happened to good music' I think as I make my way over to the bar, fighting with the people on the dance floor who kept bumping into me. I order a whiskey and take it over to an empty table I see. Sipping on the drink my purple eyes scan the room for my first victim of the night; picking the woman or man was always the fun part for me, depending on what I was in the mood for.

My eyes stop at a male with short hair, green eyes and casual clothing, looking slightly uncomfortable in the middle of the dance floor. Smirking I down the rest of my whiskey and make my way over to him. Once I find my prey everything else gets ignored , to a certain degree, and my full attention is on them and getting my way.

I slink up behind him and start to dance slowly swaying to the beat. I then come round the front pretending that I don't see him. I bump his arm knocking the beer all over him and splashing my own crimson corset in the process.

"Im soooo sorry" I slur my words acting slightly tipsy.

"Oh that's ok, no harm done" he replies with a smile.

I giggle and smile back "Did you ….. want another drink? …. My shout" I ask stumbling my words; before he an answer back I grab his hand and pull him towards the bar. We both order our drinks this time I switch my whiskey to one of those premixed vodka drinks, keeping up a façade of a ditzy clubber.

We take a seat at the nearest table and make idle chit chat for while and soon the drinks where empty. I learn that the fellow gentleman's name is Clint Barton and he is visiting his friends for the weekend.

Clint suddenly stands up "Ill be right back... gotta use the bathroom" he says as he makes his way through the ever gaining crowd.

I lean back on the chair and cross my legs a smile plastered on my face, tonight was going perfect and surprisingly fast too, but my hunger was slowly rising and if I didn't eat soon I would start to deteriorate. I heard Clint come up behind me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and bent down to my ear.

"Want to get out of here?" he asks.

I smile and giggle "Sure".

I slowly stand and he places his hand on my lower back and leads me to the back entrance which leads into an alleyway 'Perfect' I think to myself, my animalistic qualities taking over. I stare at his neck watching his vein pulse to the rhythm of his heart, a small bead of sweat drips from his forehead traveling down his throat. I lick my lips in anticipation.

Clint opens the door and a breeze of fresh air hits my face, its cool against my face and caresses my hair as it blows it to one side. I close the door behind myself and lean up against the wall staring at Clint's back.

He slowly turns around and before I can say or do anything his lips come crashing down onto mine. 'Well this is a first' I think to myself, I smile against his mouth. He grabs my hair and pulls down on it exposing my neck, which is covered by a pure gold neck corset with engraved intricate designs and a small ruby in the middle . My arms travel up his muscular torso, I grab his shoulders and spin around so that his back is now against the wall.

One of his arms snaked around my waist, he then broke the kiss bringing his mouth to my ear he whispered "Sorry " before I could react he stuck a needle in my arm and injected some sort of liquid.

I pushed him back, hard, to the point where he slightly cracked the brick wall, I stumbled backwards looking at my arm to see a tiny bead of blood where the needle entered my skin. I whip my head up and glare at Clint, murderous thoughts entered my head but my eyes soon became fuzzy.

"What have you done!" I hissed whilst stumbling towards the entrance of the alleyway.

"Don't worry, its just a tranquilizer strong enough to take down 10 horses" he said with a shrug like it was nothing.

If only I fed before hand then the tranquilizer effects would have been slower, and I could of probably escaped, not before tearing Clint limb from limb.

My last thought before collapsing on the hard cold ground and seeing a few more fussy shapes appear behind Clint was 'God damn humans' before darkness took over.


	2. Deep Sleep

**Hello Darklings~**

**anddd im on a rolllll :D**

**Enjoy~ x**

**P.S: I have changed a bit of this chapter so that i didnt have to keep calling Fury 'Mr Eye Patch' all the time xD **

* * *

I awake slowly and hazily, it felt like I had a really bad hangover but that's impossible seeing as I only had a couple of glasses, I slowly open my eyes and sit up leaning my back against a glass panel. Scratch that idea of being hangover it felt like I had been hit by a semi-truck and believe me when I say that getting hit by a semi- truck hurts like a bitch!

I steadily look around the room I'm caged in, it's very different that's for sure something that I have never seen before, I was locked in a cell made out of glass and hydraulic rigs, no bed no nothing. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose "Not again" I mumble to myself.

That's when it hit me like a surging tidal wave, the hunger; I hadn't eaten for at least 48 hours or longer depending on how long I was knocked out for. I could feel my eyes start to tighten and I assume that the whites of my eyes turned black as the hunger took over control.

I hear a door open, making a hiss as the air left the room, followed by footsteps two sets to be exact, but I didn't move, as I needed to save what strength I had left to escape.

"Hello Evelyn" came a smooth and confident voice.

I slowly stand up and turn around to see the two males in front of me. There was a man of colour with an eye patch and a tall blonde man who stood next to him, which let out a gasp when he saw me. I merely smirked at Blondie's reaction however the smirk was soon replaced by an emotionless face as I took a few steps towards the men, moving like a lioness stalking her prey.

"Don't play coy with me! Who are you and what do you want? "I hissed as I dragged my black sharpened fingernail down the glass, Blondie shivered at the noise it made and again I smirked.

"We are here to talk, and I'm Steve Rogers, that's Nick Fury" Steve stated as he indicated with his head towards Mr Eye Patch.

"Oh? And you couldn't do that civilly? "I enquire raising an eye brown and putting my hands on my hips.

"We couldn't risk that... what with your history and all" said Fury with very little emotion showing on his face.

I roll my eyes at his comment "How do you know so much about me?"

"H.Y.D.R.A files had a lot of information on their little project" he smirked when he saw my jaw tense and my hands ball up into fists.

"I thought I destroyed all evidence" I say through gritted teeth.

"Obviously not" he took a couple of steps forward and placed his hands behind his back.

"Let's make a deal" he stated.

I just stare at him before I burst out laughing did he just seriously offer me a deal, I don't know if I should feel offended or take it as a compliment.

"Why should I make a deal with a man who has kidnapped me and locked me in a glass bowl?" I say in between laughs.

"Because if not then you will spend the rest of your days locked in this 'glass bowl' "

I glare at the men in front of me, how dare they try and control me and give me an ultimatum, I've been through this once and I'm certainly not going through it again! I place both of my hands on the glass and bring my face up to it so that the tip of my nose was touching the glass wall.

"Fuck you" I hiss, bang on the glass, then turn around and walk away from them, I work for no one and don't do well working within a set of rules. I'm what you call a free spirit.

"Suit yourself" He says before walking back the way him came in.

"Please consider our offer" says Steve before following him through the doors.

I scoff and roll my eyes, I might as well try and get comfy since it's going to be a long day. Once on the floor I take off my shoes and throw them across the room. My energy and strength levels where slowly depleting, which was very annoying, so the only way to reserve what I could was to enter a deep slumber and when the opportunely arises to escape, I know I'll be able to use my last bit of energy to do so.

With my plan set in stone and my will stronger than ever, I closed my eyes and willed myself into a slumber.

* * *

**Loki will be in the next chapter :D**


	3. Evelyn Keller

**Hello Darklings~**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh and i updated the chapter 2 so it mgiht be best to re read that before reading this :)**

**Pandora~**

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13.

That was how many new heart beats I could here. And it was those heart beats that brought me out of my slumber.

I was still on the ground, in the same position when I entered my slumbered state, and I stay liked that keeping the facade up until I could make a move, if I could make a move.

The footsteps and heat beats where getting louder which meant only one thing, they were approaching this room. I slowly open my eyes and smirk today I would have my sweet revenge.

I wait to hear the hiss, signalling the door being opened; the people enter the room but only a few venture up to the cages door. The people closest to the door suddenly stop.

"Will she be a problem sir?" I hear some ask.

"No, she has been like this for two weeks now, I doubt she will do much if anything" replied Fury. I roll my eyes, rule number one: never, NEVER underestimate me; it will be your un-doing and most likely lead to your death.

I hear the door to the cage open and that's when I take my chance. I jump up off the floor and tackle the nearest living thing, which happened to be a guard. I rip off his helmet to expose his neck, without wasting a second I sink my teeth into his flesh. As soon as the coppery life-force touched my tongue and my hunger reared its ugly head – my animalist instincts took over.

I let the dead body drop to the floor with a loud 'THUD' and attacked another guard; pressing him up against the glass wall I drain him too. I rip my teeth from his neck, hot blood splattered on my face; I smirk as I make my way towards another guard.

Before I can attack the guard a bang echoes and I feel a sharp pain in my left side. I look down and see a small hole in my corset and blood starting to gather. I hiss and look for the person who shot me. And would you believe it was Fury himself. I redirect my rage and hunger towards the man who locked me up in here.

I slowly started to walk towards him, much like a lioness stalking her prey, with a huge smile on my face. Fury, with a cocky smile, raises his gun again and lets off 4 shots, they hit my torso and with every shot I laugh. The bullets expel out of the wounds and fall to the ground making a 'clink' noise. His face soon became emotionless when he realised bullets don't work to well on me.

"What's the matter Fury" I ask cocking my head to the side with a huge smile on my face

"Bullets not working?" I taunt as I step closer to him.

I hear the cocking of around nine guns; I look around the room and see the guards aiming straight at me.

"I wouldn't do that, boys" I hiss "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your …commander, now would you"

I smile when I hear them lowering their guns.

"You forgot one thing Evelyn" Fury states, his smug look returning

"I have one bullet left" with that he raised the gun and shot me, in the forehead, at point blank range.

I gasp, falling to my knees. Normally a shot like that would stun me for a couple of seconds but because of how little I have eaten my regeneration skill is very slow. A couple of guards grab my by the tops of my arms and drag me back into the cell, which I dubbed 'fish bowl'.

The guards dumped me in the middle of the room, with half the back of my head blow off. They turned around and headed for the door. The last guard turned around to lock the door and I rushed, ripping his jacked sleeve off and sinking my teeth into his arm. With the little blood I had already had and now his, my head started to heel quicker. I pushed the dead man away and before I could even step a foot outside the fish bowl the door was slammed shut, with quite some force that even the glass walls shook.

I stumbled backwards and ended up on the ground. I took a few deep breaths then looked around the room. That's when I noticed there was another man with me. I raise an eyebrow out of shock. I didn't think they would give me a roommate. I chuckle at that thought.

I carefully study the male; he has a regal pose with silky black hair, oh and his eyes! Now they were something of true beauty. Green like emeralds that shone with mischief, I sniff the air one thing is for certain though he is no mere mortal.

Fury walks up the control panel of the cell and clears his throat signalling for both our attention. I glare daggers in his direction, hoping that he would spontaneously combust if I kept at it.

"In case it's unclear for both of you. You try to escape. In your case Evelyn, try again. You so much as scratch that glass."

Fury presses a button which opened up a hatch underneath the glass cell. Both mystery guy and I look down at the floor, with both looked unfazed, I knew I wasn't it would take a lot more to kill me than dropping me from the sky.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"

Fury closes the hatch and points at the mystery guy with a smug look, oh what I would do just to whip it off his face once and for all!

"Ant."

Then he points at the button which would drop us into the steel trap.

"Boot."

"Is there some kind of inside joke I'm missing here?" I ask

I'm met with silence and a stare from Fury.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." New guy pointed out

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury commented, now this conversation caught my interest. I decide to stay quite in hopes to learn of this beast.

"Oh, I've heard." He then looks into the camera "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury started to yell losing his cool.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is" Mystery man pointed out,

Fury smiled and chuckled "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something"

Fury then turns on his heel and walks out of the room leaving the new guy and me in utter silence.

I feel the back of my head and find that it's nearly heeled and so I slowly stand up. I approach the new guy.

"Hello, I'm Evelyn Keller" I say with my hand stretched out.

The new guy looks down at me "Pleasure to meet you Evelyn" He then raises my outstretched hand, flips it so the palm is facing down, and brings it to his mouth and kisses it.

It has been a few centuries since the last time someone did that to me I thought.

"I am Loki of Asgard; God of Mischief "he said proudly.


	4. Demi-god

Hello Darlings~

Here is the next chapter :D enjoy!

Also thank you to the few who have left reviews it always makes my day when someone dose haha

Pandora ~ x

* * *

I stared at this god before me "I've never met a god before" I mumble more to myself then to him.

He just chuckled at the comment "And what, pray tell, are you?" he asked.

"I'm what you call, a vampire" I say like it was common knowledge, obviously not if he had to ask.

"I don't understand. What is a vampire?" He asks and tilts his head to the side.

"Technically I'm dead, nothing more than a walking corpse, but in order for me to keep on 'living' I have to drink the blood of the living" I say like I was talking to a kid.

"So you're immortal" he asked slowly.

"In a sense yes, I will not age however I can be killed…. Though it is difficult." With that I smirk, look up at the camera and wink. Teasing the people, who are watching me with valuable information about myself that they probably don't know. Loki saw this and chuckled.

"So Loki, according to Fury you waged a war and stole a force so very powerful you won't be able to control it" I say with amusement. It must be something bad to get Fury's feathers ruffled. I made my way over to the bench and take a seat; I might as well get comfy as its going to be along night.

"Correct, Evelyn, apart from one detail" He smirked and a look of mischief gleamed in his eyes. "I can, and have done, controlled the Tesseract"

"And what on earth is a Tesseract?" I ask slightly confused.

"The Tesseract , my dear, is a cube which holds infant power" Loki explained. He then walked up to me, put his hand on the glass behind my head and lent down to whisper in my ear. Blocking the camera from spying on us.

"What if I told you, I had a way out of here?" He whispered. Excitement laced his voice and his eyes swirled with magic.

"I'm listening" I replied, I would do almost anything to get out of here and get back to my hunting ground.

"All I require in return, is your help, help me get my revenge on Thor and the all farther" he wagered.

I looked up at Loki and smirked "You have yourself a deal, Loki" I say with excitement, its been a while since I par took in a war.

"Glad you have your assistance, all I ask if for you to follow my lead" with that he stood straight and took a seat besides me. Acting like we where having a causal conversation.

Meanwhile Nick Fury and the rest of the avengers sat around the board room watching Loki and Evelyn conversing.

"Is that wise? leaving them along to talk among themselves?" Thor asked in his booming voice.

"There isn't much we can do, it's the only cage strong enough to hold them both" Fury replied no to thrilled with the idea of having two murderous and driven people in the room.

"So she's a vampire... she doesn't sparkle" Tony mumbled

"What dose sparkles have to with anything?" Steve asked not getting the reference Tony made. In response Tony rolled his eyes not bothering to explain himself.

"How was she apart of H.Y.D.R.A?" Steve asked Fury seeing as he seemed to know everything about this woman.

Fury sighed and stood up, he knew this question would arise sooner or later. He put his hands on the glass table which also happened to be a computer and brought up a classified file named "NACHT BLUTSAUGER". He flung his hand across the glass and the files ended up in front of each avenger to browse through. Inside the file was an old photo of Evelyn, looking very thin and disheveled, a thick scientific journal and another journal full of general information.

"It all started in world war two" Fury started.

"Evelyn would take new born babies from there homes, drain them and place them on the front step of there houses for the patents to find." Fury stopped for a minute as he looked at the pale and shocked faces of the people in front of him.

"H.Y.D.R.A soon found out about this and set a trap and eventually captured her. They didn't know to much about her to begin with, but once they found out she was immortal and could withstand the pain, and wounds would simple heal themselves. They became very interested, some could even say obsessed." he took another pause and placed his hands behind his back and started pacing back and forth.

"H.Y.D.R.A conducted experiments on her to find out how she was born and how much they could push her. She even spend a couple of months in a human sized test tube, asleep, whilst they did a full body diagnostic on her."

Fury went back over to the table and brought up old rustic photos of Evelyn floating naked, apart from her gold neck corset, in liquid, captured in the tube. Whilst tubes and wires stuck out of her body collecting vital information.

"In the end H.Y.D.R.A couldn't find out how she became a vampire, and with the way she was starved and torchered her past memories where lost."

"So your saying she cant remember anything past being captured" Bruce intrupted.

"Correct, Banner, any more questions?" Fury asked the group as he went back to his chair.

"Whats the deal with her bling?" Tony asked.

"Im asuming you mean her golden neck corset jewelry. If so, no one knows, she was captureed wearing it and it cannot be removed" Fury stated.

"Her eyes" Steve spoke up, remembering his fist encounter when the whites of her eyes where black, "Why do the whites of her eyes go black?" he asked.

"Well according to her file, her eyes go become black when she is starving"

"Is she allergic to garlic, sliver and holy water?" Clint spoke up.

"Unfortunately no the only thing she seems to be allergic too is direct sunlight." Fury sighed all these questions where starting to get on his nerves.

"This is incredible" Bruce spoke up, he looked up at the group and took off his glass rubbing the bride of his nose. "According to her file, she has incredible speed, strength and rejuvenation abilities. Just like most vampires from novels. The journal also states that if you steak her heart it will kill her temporarily until someone removes the steak then she will arise again."

"So she is like a demi-god" Thor muttered, which revived a few glares at the comparison.

"Is there any way to kill her?" Natasha inquired.

"Her file states no, however from what she just told Loki, apparently so" Fury mumbled.

With that last comment Fury looked back to the security camera screen, showing Loki leaning over Evelyn talking.

"Natasha go see what they are up to... I don't trust them" Fury said before walking over to the command startion, signalling he was done talking.


	5. Death

**Hello Darlings~**

**Enjoy this new chapter :D**

**Pandora x**

* * *

After last nights talk with Loki about escaping, my spirits where lifted. Soon I wouldn't be a caged like an animal, free to run around back in the human world. I still didn't know Loki that well, we couldn't really talk too much due to the eyes and ears watching the cage, However one thing was for certain I couldn't truly trust him. After all he is the god of mischief and lies, so with that in mind I came up with a plan b, one that would hopefully see me live to the end of this war.

My plan was simple enough- make sure I drank daily to keep up my strength and speed, and depending on the situation either run and go into hiding until things cooled or stay and fight my way out. As I can not see the future ill have to play it by ear.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Loki's pacing.

"Nervous ?" I ask teasing the god in front of me.

"Never" he replies smirking, like he knew something was going to happen. Which I wouldn't put it past him, he seemed to be the only on board this flying ship that wanted to be here.

He suddenly stops pacing, keeping his smirking face locked onto mine.

"Let the show begin" I heard in my head. My eyes widen slightly, then I let out a tiny laugh. I should of known he can read minds, that's how he stays two steps ahead of everyone around him.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He says aloud and turns to face Natasha.

"But you figured I'd come." Natasha stated, acting cool and collected.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend ,as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki replied, knowing the game of good cop, bad cop.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." She said changing the subject all too quickly.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." He said mockingly

"Karmaa" I sing with a smile, Natasha shoots be a dirty look and Loki chuckles.

"And once you've won". She then turns her attention back to Loki " Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" He asks with mock disbelief.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." She says with no emotion, however her heart skipped a beat when Loki said the 'L' word. I smirked, ill have to keep that little piece of information for later on.

"Tell me." Loki demanded as he walked over and took a seat next to me.

Natasha walks over to a chair and pulls it in front of the cage and takes a seat, she leans forward her arms resting on her knees, trying to look like she didn't care about the demand.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." She started, her eyes began to get glossy at the memories she was reliving.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asks

"Not let you out" She says confidently

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man" He laughs, it was deep and quite chilling, full of malice. It was quite intoxicating and I found myself wanting to hear him laugh again.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." she corrected herself with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What is it you want?" Loki asked leaning ever so slightly forward.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? DRAKOV'S daughter? SÃO PAULO? THE HOSPITAL FIRE? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" He suddenly stood up, anger running through his veins and it showed in his eyes. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC" he shouted.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" He continued very passionately and then he ends his rant by walking up to the glass and slamming his hands down. Making a very loud noise and Natasha flinch in the process.

I just smirk and stay seated, watching these people play cat and mouse with each other, It was very interesting watching Loki that was for sure. The way he held himself and how compelling his arguments where. He would make a very good leader that's for sure, if you didn't mind a power hungry murderer as a leader.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He continued looking very pleased with the reaction he got out of Natasha.

"Now that, that is pure art right there" I say as I walk up and stand next to Loki. Very impressed at how he can manipulate the people around him. It was incredible to watch. Loki nodded his head in thanks and Natasha swiftly turns around and walks away, disgusted at how both of us can be ok with killing.

"You're a monster, in fact both of you are" she whispered distraught laced her voice.

"No, you brought the monster" He laughed again, I shivered, Ah there is was like music to my ears, this did not go unnoticed by Loki and he smirked.

"So, Banner... that's your play" she turned around cool and collected.

"What" he staggered.

Natasha held her hand to her ear piece and relayed the information she just gathered "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She then turns to Loki "Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha quickly walks out, leaving Loki frozen in his spot.

Once the doors where shut Loki indicated with his head to head back to the bench. Once we where both seated he turned to face me, blocking the camera from reading our lips.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked smirking.

I chuckled "Especially the end part. You nearly had me convinced that you truly had no idea that you gave away your game plan." I laughed toying with him.

"Well I am THE god of Lies" he stated and chuckled.

"So it seems, when dose this plan of yours begin? I'm getting very sick of being in this glass box." I sigh and fold my arms over my chest.

"Soon, very soon."

"How informative" I roll my eyes.

Loki didn't respond he just stood up and started pacing again. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we hear an explosion, I look up at Loki who is smiling like the cat that just got the cream.

"Well that was soon" I laugh and make my way over to the door.

Soon gun fire, screaming, shouting and explosions could be heard all over the helicarrier. My smile grew wider, I haven't had this much fun since I escaped H.Y.D.R.A. A guard dressed all in black entered the room, walked to the control panel and opened the door, Loki stepped out and I followed closely by.

Loki nodded at the guard and he stood off to one side, finger on the trigger of his gun ready for anyone or anything. Loki raised his hand and slowly waved, a projection of Loki appeared in the cage before us. I was shocked I didn't know he could do magic, was magic even the right word I wondered.

"Impressive" I say in awe.

He just smiles not saying a word. He then makes the same hand movement and a projection of myself appears, I gasp and Loki chuckles in response.

"Someone is coming" I tell Loki as we both go stand behind the controls, out of eye sight.

The doors hiss open and in stomps another man dressed in similar clothes to Loki. The man sees our projections walking out of the cage.

"NO!" he shouts and charges at the projections.

Both projections get ready for a fight and once the man try's to hit Loki he goes straight through him and then straight through my projection, then they both dissipate into nothingness. We both walk out from behind the control station as the cell door closes locking this man up.

Loki smiles "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he asks.

"This guy has fallen for that more than once?" I question, not believing someone could be so stupid.

"He has" Loki laughs.

I let out a small laugh as we watch the man, in a fit of anger, slam his hammer onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks and violently shakes the ship. Loki then walks over to the control panel whilst I just stand near the entrance with the guard.

"The humans think us immoral. Should we test that?" He smiles.

I hear another set of foot steps but before I could warn anyone the guard next to me falls over with a loud thud. I turn to see an agent holding some type of new weapon.

"Move away, please" he says.

Loki slowly moves away from the switch, I try to move out of the line of fire but as soon as I made any movement the agent pointed the gun at my face.

"Not so fast. I saw how Fury stopped you" He stated, I just roll my eyes and stand still.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" He asked Loki moving the gun again so it was pointing at him.

I see another Loki appear behind the agent and thrust a knife through his heart. I hear a shout in the background, but all I can seem to concentrate on his the blood that is trickling out of the agents mouth.

Loki rips the knife out of the agent and throws up against the wall. I approach the dying man and bend down so I am eye level with him, there is something about watching a dying person you get to know every secret every emotion. It is truly a very intimate experience. I hear Loki walking, I'm assuming to push the button to drop the steal cage and wouldn't you know I'm correct. I hear wind crashing against the room and feel the breeze caresses my face, I then here the hydraulics clamps hiss as they let go of the cage. The wind soon disappears as the hatch is closed leaving the room deadly quite.

"Your gonna lose" the agent says weakly barely keeping his eyes open.

"Am I?" Loki jokes.

"Its in your nature" he manages to say.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky and I have an immortal by my side...where is my disadvantage?" he hisses.

I was quite shocked that he would mention me being by his side, it almost lead me to believe I was important. The Agent turns and looks at me with sympathy.

"Why? Why do you stand by and let him do this?" he asked like a child.

"He is not mine to control, and I chose the side I think best benefits my survival" I emotionlessly state. I stand back up and walk towards Loki.

"You both lack conviction" he mumbled and looked away.

"I don't think I..." Loki started but before he could finish, he was shot with the H.Y.D.R.A weapon and went straight through the wall landing in the other room.

"So that's what it dose" he mumbled before dropping the weapon.

I take one last look at the dying man and walk over to Loki.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I step over the rubble and walk towards Loki.

"Fine" he says angrily as he pushed himself off the floor and brushed himself off.

"We need to go, follow me" he says and makes his way to the door.

Walking down the corridor we meet up with some of Loki's guards, who then form a protective circle around him. I just trailed behind after them, occasionally an agent or two would try to and stop us, but they where all met with the same fate. Death. Whether it would be from the guards bullets or my own hand. We soon reached the upper deck and headed for the carrier that held more of Loki's guards. There stood one guard with a blue glowing scepter in his hand, Loki approached him and the guard handed it to him. Once we where seated and the carrier headed off to some unknown location I turned to face Loki, who now held a scepter in his hands looking very pleased with himself.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, my dear Evelyn, we get revenge" He laughed

* * *

**AN: I dont know about you guys but when Natasha was interrogating Loki and he let slip his plan to use Banner, i always thought he did it on purpose haha He is the god of lies so he most definitely is a good liar and would have to be good at acting (well you would think so). **

**Pandora x**


	6. Memories

**Hi Darlings ~**

**So here is my last chapter for this year.**

**Merry christmas everyone x**

**P.S The piano song she plays is Brian Crain - Ice  
go listen its amazeballs  
**

**Pandora~**

* * *

The carrier was silent, no one dared to speak as the tension was high. It wasn't until the carrier landed and people where off loaded, that the talking began.

"Where are we?" I asked Loki who stepped off the carrier first.

"Somewhere safe" he replies not giving to much information away.

I walk out from behind Loki trying to get a better view of the location. What I saw surprised me, quite a large house, in fact I would call it a mansion, tucked away in the middle of a forest. Secluded away from everyone else, it was tranquil. I turn to face Loki, who was starting at me already.

"Didn't peg you as the type of guy to go for something so …. Quaint" I snigger as I walk up to the house.

"Oh this, this is just something to use until the Tessaract is ready" he smirked and followed me towards the house "I have something much nicer than this when I'm ready" he laughed.

I just shake my head amused. We enter the through the front door and directly to out left is the dining room, where people where running around like headless chickens and a glowing blue box sat on the table.

"I take it that's the almighty power everyone has been talking about" I say as I point at the cube.

"Correct Evelyn"

"Doesn't look like much "I shrug my shoulders "I don't really see what the fuss is all about" I say as we continued walking. Not really paying attention to where we were going.

"The fuss, my dear, is that whoever wields the Tessaract, Will have as much power as they desire. And as future king of, as the humans say, _Earth_ I need all the power it can offer me" I chuckle,

"I had a suspicion you were somehow royalty"

"Oh you did, did you" he turned around to face me, folding his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Wasn't too hard. The way you speak, how you hold yourself. It screams royal or someone upper class" I say and I push by him and end up in a living room.

I take a seat on the nearest couch. Loki follows behind and takes the chair opposite me, he leans forward putting his elbows on his knees and steeples his fingers, looking intently at my face.

"Oh it screams does it? Well I could say the same thing about you. Your mannerisms and wordings are not from this time, tell me what is your history?"He leans forward waiting for my response.

"I do not know, I only remember my life from the 1930's" I grumble. It is one of my pet peeves not being able to remember my past life.

"Memory loss? What caused that?" he asked.

"I was captured by H.Y.D.R.A in 1935, was tested on ect, and I just couldn't cope anymore, my past memories where lost." I say like it was nothing. When in fact just thinking about being caged and tested on for 5 years of my life, makes me feel physically sick.

"What If I told you I could give you your memoires back" Loki implied.

"That's impossible! I've tired everything I can think off." I exclaimed.

"Not everything" Loki stood up and walked down the corridor, I immediately stood up and followed him. We ended back in the room with the Tessaract. Loki picked up the cube and held it in front of him.

"Come" he commanded.

Before I knew what was happening I was already at Loki's side. Anticipation ran through my veins.

"This may hurt" he mumbled.

Before I could react Loki grabbed my hand and placed it on top of the Tesseract. A searing pain shot through my head and then world instantly became black, then fuzzy shapes began to appear and then the fuzziness soon went away and I could see.

I was in a dimly lit room, a very small room that was packed with people huddling around a table speaking in hushed thick Irish tones. I make my way over to the crowd to try and hear what they are saying, that's when the weirdest thing happened. A man turned around and walked through me, yep that right through me, as if I was a ghost or one of Loki's projections.

"What's happening?" I mumble as I continue to make my way over to the table.

When I reach the table I see 4 people at the head. I study each one and when it came to the last person on the right I gasped. It was like looking into a mirror. There I sat amongst the 3 other men giving my opinion on how things should be run. Was this a memory I was reliving? I though, I as moved closer to myself, watching and waiting.

"Victims of a Protestant massacre" one of the men shouted.

"Oh come McMillen, this is all just speculation!" another man argued back who was sat next to past me.

"How do you know that?!" McMillien shouted back.

"Let's all stop yelling" the past me yells, silencing everyone in the room. "We are supposed to band together! Not fight among ourselves".

"Evelyn's right we need to stop this" the man in the middle said calmly.

"Thank you Henry." Past me replied, Henry just smiled and nodded his head.

"Why don't we call tonight and start afresh tomorrow evening?" The man next to me stated.

There where mumbling of yes around the room as the crowd began to disappear. Soon it was just the four leaders.

"I pray for our sake I am wrong about protestants" McMillen stated before leaving the room.

"Well that was an interesting night" past me says as she stands up. "I'm going to head home, Father, Henry"

Past me says and head out the door. I follow my past self out the door; not before looking at the man I called 'Farther'. I study his worn and weathered face; he looked like he has seemed some awful stuff. I turn around and step outside the night air hitting my face. Another searing pain entered my head and again my vision went blurry only to clear again. I Look around and find myself back in the same room we were in last night.

"Did you hear? Three Protestants shot dead this afternoon." Henry said to group.

Cheering could be heard through the room.

"Teach them to mess with the IRA" McMillen smugly said.

Again cheering could be heard. But the celebration soon stopped when a door slam was heard and a man came running into the room.

"Loyalist mob, tying to burn down St Matthew's" he panted.

It was complete and utter silence as the words sunk in. Then it was pandemonium, people where running outside to try and save their houses, whilst others grabbed their guns and headed towards the church for a fight.

"Those of you who want to fight, head to the church" My farther shouted before looking at me "I don't want you going Evelyn!" My farther said to me sternly gripping onto my arm.

"No! This is my town, my home! I will fight to protect what is mine!" I yell as I rip my arm out of his hand.

"Please, please promise me you will be careful" he pleaded. "I will farther" I smile and kiss his cheek and head out the door.

Past me looks up at the church, and to her surprise it's still standing in once piece. Out on the streets people where running in every direction, and she had to push people out of her way to make it to the front line. She crept up behind a pillar and stayed there, putting bullets in her gun. She then checked how many boxes of ammo she had left and then sat and waited. Soon gun shots could be heard as the mob of Protestants came back with vengeance. McMillen was by her side at this point and both were stood up firing off their guns; protecting the church that they all loved. What seemed like only a few minutes, was actually a few hours and that's when her ammo ran out.

"I'm out" she called out to McMillon.

"Go to your farther around the other side of the church, he will have more. Ill cover you" he shouts over the noise. Past Evelyn simply nods her head and runs off to see her farther.

"Farter" she shouts. Her farther turns around, blood was smeared on his face and there was fire burning in his eyes.

A red hot pain erupted in her chest; she instinctively brought up her hands to where she was hurt in attempts to help ease the pain. Her hands began to shake and she slowly looked down, her hands where red and wet. She dropped to the floor, she had been shot. Looking back up to where her farther stood, a single tear escaped and she mouthed the words 'sorry farther' before darkness took over her vision.

It's a strange feeling watching yourself die and not being able to do anything about it. I watch as my farther tries to run to my aid but he himself gets shot in the process as the mob gains closer. So he turns his attention back to saving his own life and the life of his brothers in arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow of a woman; she had long red hair and was wearing a long elegant black dress and a gold necklace. She approaches my dying body, bends down and whispers in my dying ears.

"Do you wish to live Evelyn?" she asks.

My dying self-nods her head signalling yes. She was too weak to speak.

"Oh my little Evelyn you have so much to give to the world" she says as she strokes my past self's cheek.

I then black out again this time with no pain, and no memories. I awake with a start, a thin layer of cold sweat covered my body. I somehow ended up in a bed with soft silk sheets and was wearing a dark green cotton sleeping dress. I throw the covers off my body and stand up heading towards what I think is the bathroom. I opened the door to find it's a walk –in- wardrobe. I grumble and try the next door which thank god was the bathroom. I run the water from the sinks tap and splash the cool liquid on my face, hoping to wake me up a bit more.

Those memories unnerved my quite a bit and now I found myself pacing the room, trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe I actually remembered something about my past. I walked to the only other door in the room and opened it; I walked down the corridor trying to find Loki, to see if I could use the Tessaract again to get some more information. However he didn't seem to be 'home' I sighed and found myself back in the living room we were in yesterday.

This time I took a good look around the lavish room and in the corner tucked away was a piano. I smiled it had been a long time since I last played. I made my way over to the piano and sat down on the stool. I placed my hands over the keys and took a deep breath before I started pressing them down, creating a light melody that floated throughout the house.

Once I finished the song I heard clapping, I turn around to see Loki sitting on the couch watching.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I stand.

"Long enough, you are very skilful" he replies "Did you recover any memories?"

"Thank you. I recovered just few" I say as I take a seat opposite him. "Found out that I lived in Short Strand, Belfast, my full name is Evelyn Maire McKee that my father was head of the IRA. I was a very ambitious and fiery individual which led me to my death"

"Did you find out how you became a vampire?" he leaned forward.

"Unfortunately no, but I did see my creator though." I slumped back into the chair. "Any chance I can use the Tessaract again?"

"Not this soon you can't"

"Oh come on, I've handled worse pain that that" I say rolling my eyes.

Then an Idea formed in my head, you see I'm not a prude and certainly no whore, but there is no harm in flirting to get what you want. I guess that's my rule number 3: flirting gets you most things. I really should write down these rules of mine.

I slowly stand up, still wearing the sleeping dress -that will work in my favour I thought, as I slowly made my way to where Loki was sitting. I draped an arm over his shoulder and straddled his lap, face to face. I feel his body tense up probably due to the closeness. I bring my face closer to his so our noses are almost touching.

"Please Loki" I whisper "Let me use the Tesseract".

His hand slowly travels up back, and then he roughly grabs my shoulders and throws me across the room. I leave a dent in the wall behind as I get up off the floor, brushing myself off.

"Now that wasn't very nice" I hiss glaring at Loki.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he uttered one word I rammed into him, knocking him through the couch and into the back wall. He looked stunned but that look was soon wiped off his face when he stood up.

"You will regret that woman" he hissed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN **

**yes i know cliffhanger when i wont update for maybe two weeks.**

**YOLO **

**Pandora~**


	7. Control

**Hello darlings~**

**I know in the last chapter i said i wouldn't be able to update before xmas but i found some free time and here is another chapter xD **

**Happy holidays.**

**PS. I changed the actress to play Evenly to Jessica De Gouw i thought she better suited my character.**

* * *

Loki slowly stood up, brushing himself off. I stand still glaring at the man in front of me. Loki raised his hand slowly and aims his palms in my direction. I had little time to get out of the way as the energy blast he sent my way missed me by inches and hit the wall. Sending brick and wood flying in every direction.

I crouch down and growl letting my animalistic nature take over. I quickly try and charge him again but he saw me this time. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me into the piano. I slowly stood up from the now broken piano, a piece of wood stuck out of stomach. Without taking my eyes of Loki I clamp both hands over the wood and pull it out, dropping it to the floor, my blood stained my hands and the dress I was wearing. I was severely pissed off now, if the wood had pierced my heart I would of died.

I growl again, this time baring my teeth. I grab the piece of wood that pierced my skin and wielded it like it was a baseball bat. I slowly walk over to him, then at the last second I run and change direction. I was behind him now. I swung the wood and hit him in the head so hard that the wood broke in two and Loki was send crashing to the ground.

I flip him over, so he was facing me, blood trickled down his forehead. I straddle his torso and slowly drag my sharpened finger nail down his cheek, making him bleed.

"Your not so tough, God" I spit out

He didn't reply instead he smirked. He shifted under my body loosening his hands and placing them on my chest. The next thing I know I go flying into the celling and smash back down on the ground. A loud CRACK could be heard when my head bounced off the wooden floor.

"You where saying" he smirked as he walked towards my broken body.

I put my shaking hands on the floor and push myself up. I stand up, slowly swaying as my head heals itself.

"It will take more than that to hurt me" I pant. Blood drips down my face, I wipe it away. "It's been awhile since someone gave me a good fight" I smirk.

Loki smirks in response, Before disappearing from my sight and senses too. I look quickly around the room to try and find him. Feeling a presence behind me I quickly turn around to see Loki standing there, before I could do anything he pinned me up against a wall. He was so close that I could feel his muscular torso beneath his clothing, his hair was wild, far from its normal styling. I stare up into his glorious green eyes. I slowly wriggle one hand free and bring it up to his face, I trace the outline of his lips. I then bring my finger to my fang and pierce the skin. Bring my bleeding finger to the cut I created on his cheek and run my finger along it. Bringing my face closer to his I stick my tongue out and lick the mixture of blood away, Loki shivered at the unusual action. Once the blood was gone his skin was clear - It left no mark.

Loki just stared at me, no emotion on showed on his face, but I could hear his heart thumping away in his chest.

"Cat got your tongue" I whisper.

He just raises and eyebrow "I do not own a cat" he mumbled not understanding the phrase.

I chuckle. "I meant, why have you gone so silent?".

He lets out a soft slow chuckle. "Just studying you" he stated.

"Oh" I say, unsure how to respond to that.

He smirks knowing he had me at a loss for words.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked mocked.

"Oh ha ha" I say and roll my eyes. "Are you going to keep me pinned against this wall forever or can you let me go?"

His smirk grew wider "Maybe I like this" he then moved closer to my face, so that our noses almost touched. "Controlling something so wild" he eyes danced with power.

My eyes narrow "No one tires to control me" I hiss looking away from him.

"We will see about that, Evelyn" he chuckled as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. I continue to glare at him.

He drops his hand and quickly walks out the room not saying a word. I look back at the piano and sigh I really enjoyed playing that piano. I then subconsciously rub my chin and smirk I had to give him some credit, Loki had courage to do that to someone like me. I then laugh as I make my way back up to the room I woke up in, to freshen up.

I look in the bathroom mirror my black hair was matted with blood, the dress was ripped and stained with red, and I had a slight red mark on my chin. I strip my clothing off and step into the shower, I turn on the hot water. The water turns red as it washes away the blood, it swirls down the drain and disappears, soon the water run clears and I turn off the shower.

My eyes burn indicating that I haven't fed in a while. I quickly get dressed into a causal black dress and head downstairs. The only downside to being in a secluded house was there wasn't a lot of food choices around and I'm sure Loki will not appreciate is If I picked off the humans who seemed to be helping him.

I open the front door, only to be greeted with a couple of guards.

"Where are you going miss?" on guard asks

"Out" I state, pushing past the man.

"I'm sorry miss but we cant let you do that" another guard says.

"Why is that?" I hiss.

"Loki ordered us not to let anyone leave" the first guard replied.

"He did, did he" I say through clenched teeth.

The guards notice how upset I was getting and they flicked the safety off their guns as a precaution.

"You will need something more powerful then those gun to take me down" I hiss whilst storming back inside to shout at Loki yet again.


	8. game of cat and mouse

Hello my darlings,

I am so sorry for the long wait! Work and my personal life has been hectic lately and have only just found time to start writing again.

I hope everyone's Christmas and new years where awesome :D

Pandora~

* * *

I slam the front door shut and stop down the hallway, passing the living room where the Tessaract is stored. I stop dead in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs, I slowly turn around and head into the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes the Tesseract was unguarded and just sitting there on the hard wood table. I slowly approach the table I even stop my breathing trying to make as little noise as possible, I slowly reach out and just before I touch it I quickly scan the room making sure no one would catch me. I swiftly grab the tessaract and stare at it, the blue cube swirled in my hands; the hairs on the back of my neck stood up from the power that resonated from inside.

I stand there for a few minutes hold the cube in my hand, wondering why it wasn't showing me my memories. I frown and shake the cube hoping that my action will make the darm thing work.

"God darm it" I mumble frustratedly. How the hell did It work last time I wondered. I kept shaking it and was very tempted to throw it against the wall to see if it would work then.

"What in god's name are you doing woman?!" I heard Loki yell from behind. I sharply turn around and glare at the god.

"Trying to get this thing to work" I angrily state whilst again shaking the cube.

"Do you want to kill us all?!" He storms over and swipes the cube from my hands. "Because shaking it like that surely will."

"Well lucky for some I cant die!" I shout back.

Loki just stood there in front of me holding the cube in his left hand. He stared at me, and before I had time to react, he had me shoved up a wall with his other hand on my throat.

"Want to bet" He hissed in my ear, squeezing my throat a bit tighter.

Two can play at that game I thought as I raised my hands and squeezed around his neck. His hold on my neck lessened when he realised what I was doing, yet his eyes and face still stayed determined to win. We must have been like that for at least 3 minutes not one of us breaking a sweat yet. It wasn't until my eyes started to sting and tighten, that Loki's grip lessened even more. You see when my eyes feel like that it usually means my eyes have turned red and a warning that I need to feed and soon otherwise I'll become sleepy and within a week ill be in a dead like slumber.

"Your eyes... the colour has changed" Loki mumbled.

"Means I'm ravenous" I whisper as I bring my face closer to his.

Loki ever so slightly moved his face away from mine and I smirked at the action.

"Scared of a woman Loki?" I ask innocently

He glared at me and put more pressure on my throat showing that he in fact wasn't scared. I let out a strained chuckle, as he started to crush my wind pipe.

"Do not test me" He slowly said threw gritted teeth.

"Or what?" I challenged.

We heard a coughing coming from the door way, only to see the Doctor who conducted experiments on the cube standing there watching us. I decided to take this opportunity to get the upper hand and so I went to grab the Tessaract, unfortunately for Loki and myself things did not end up to well.

I ended back in my memory world, but something was different this time. I could hear voices, very far in the distance, I had to strain my hearing to make out what they where saying and even then I could only get snippets. I was torn between finding out what these voices where saying and reliving my memories.

The scene in front of me was from where I left off. With me dying and meeting my maker. I approached my dying body to get a better look at what was happening.

There was a woman in a long flowing black dress with bright red hair. She was whispering sweat nothing in my dying ear, comforting my telling me everything will be ok. She then bit her wrist and brought it to my mouth.

"Drink" she whispered as she pressed her wrist against my mouth. It took a while before I responded but once I started sucking my need for her blood grew, it grew to the point where she had to rip her hand away from my vice like grip.

"Who...are...you" my dying self gasps out.

The woman looks into my eyes and smiles "Ophelia" she whispers as she stokes my hair.

Suddenly a wave of voices hits my ears, my hands cover them trying to lessen but it kept getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it any longer. I dropped to the ground on my knees and started to scream from the pain.

I look back up at Ophelia, who is now looking at me, the real me and not the memory, concern showing in her eyes. She then mouths 'wake up' and with that everything goes black for a second, before I wake up to the sounds of shouting and someone constantly slapping me awake. My eyes snap open and I throw the person who was slapping me to the ground as I stood up.

I look around the now destroyed room, it looked like an earthquake scene- tables broken, half the ceiling caved in, live wires sparking, people shouting and blood. There was a lot of blood, I ball my hands trying to control the hunger that wanted so desperately to be let free.

In the corner of the room where the ceiling had collapsed, the rubble started moving and soon a hand popped out of the room, it looked like one of those scenes from a B grade zombie movie where the zombie hand emerges from the ground. I chuckled at that thought but the smile was soon wiped of my face when Loki stood up, his hair all messy, clothes torn, and a look of pure malice shown on his face. He scanned the room and once his eyes found mine, he stormed over to where I stood.

"You STUPID woman!" he shouted, some saliva hit my face but I didn't make a comment or a single move for that matter. I had never seen him so enraged before or his eyes so green and striking.

"I told YOU to NEVER touch the tessaract unless I was in the ROOM with you!" he emphasised.

I just stood still, biting my tongue making sure I would let slip a comment that he was in fact in the room with me. Unsure what to do or say, he looked ready to kill me any second I just stood still staring into this eyes.

"Cat got your tongue, Evelyn?" He mocked.


End file.
